monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is a main character in Monster High. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Character Description Cleo is the daughter of the Mummy and a former princess (from a long time ago). She is the queen bee and captain of the Fear Squad. She is also the girlfriend of Deuce Gorgon and often comes into conflict with the other ghouls at Monster High, as Cleo charms and enchant the other monsters... often in a deceptive way. Early Life Cleo was a princess born over 5,842 years ago (give or take a few years) during Ancient Egypt to Ramses and Dedyet de Nile, and also the younger sister of Nefera de Nile. During her teenage years, Cleo knew she would never become Queen of Egypt due to her older sister being first in line to their father's throne, however, Ramses brother, Pilis de Nile planned a siege against his family, and plotted to overthrow Ramses by having him and his men murder his family. Luckily, Ramses managed to kill Pilis' men and overpower his brother, and ultimately, he and his daughters took shelter in a tomb, where he revealed mummy wraps which he and his daughters wore, which ultimately put them under a sleeping curse, as they slowly transformed into Mummies. In the present day, Cleo now lives in New Salem with her father and attends Monster High where she is the captain of the Fear Squad. Prior to the start of the series, Cleo was best ghoulfriends with Clawdeen Wolf and dated her older brother, Clawd Wolf who gave her an amulet as a gift, which was important to her and kept inside her locker at school. Cleo ended their relationship during Summer 2018 because Clawd kissed Draculaura (a ghoul who according to Cleo always had a crush on) during a game of spin-the-bottle and wanted to break up with him before he broke her heart, resulting in a feud between Cleo and Clawdeen, which only furthered Clawd's heartbreak and Clawdeen's hatred when she began dating Clawd's former best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Biography |-|Season One= Chapter One: New Ghoul When Heath Burns is caught flirting with the new ghoul Frankie Stein, Cleo is amused at his failed attempts while her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon helps Frankie. Cleo gives Frankie a cold welcome to Monster High, and when Frankie admits she has a crush on Deuce to Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Lagoona Blue, Frankie learns from Draculaura that Cleo and Clawdeen's brother Clawd used to date before Cleo broke-up with Clawd and broke his heart, igniting a feud between the ghouls. Cleo and Deuce arrive late into Mr. Rotter's classroom where Cleo charms her way out of trouble before tripping up Frankie when her hand falls off from it's stitches and began crawling around the class, even crawling on top of Cleo's head where she screams, resulting in the classroom's windows smashing. Mr. Rotter insists they go to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office which infuritates Cleo. While at Bloodgood's office, Cleo insists her father pays for the damages caused to the windows, before being dismissed by Bloodgood. At the creepateria, Cleo is upset because Deuce left her alone as she blamed Frankie for the incident in Mr. Rotter's classroom, however, Cleo ends up taunting Clawdeen before being dragged to the floor, resulting in Frankie stopping the altercation with her electricity. Cleo then leaves in anger. Cleo is later seen over the balcony in school with Deuce watching the commotion over the discovery of Invisi Billy's body as she stares down at Frankie. Chapter Two: Love Bites The next day, Cleo discovers that an amulet is missing from her locker, as Deuce presumes someone has stolen it. Frankie then discovers that Cleo is also the captian of the Fear Squad, as she decides to tryout. Cleo, still searching for her amulet allows her assitant and best ghoulfriend, Ghoulia Yelps to leave to find it, while she allows Frankie to join the fearleading squad. However, Cleo's motives are left unknown. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating Cleo is mad that Scarah Screams didn't pick her for a radio interview with the Gory Gazette and picked Frankie instead. (...) Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA |-|Season Two= Personality Physical Apppearance Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Mummies are unable to age. They are immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. *'Sonic Scream:' Mummies are able to emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude. Relationships Ghoulia Yelps Clawdeen Wolf Draculaura Lagoona Blue Frankie Stein Clawd Wolf *'Start Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" *'Broke Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" **'Reason:' Clawd kissed Draculaura (and additionally had feelings for her) during his relationship with Cleo. Clawd is the ex-boyfriend of Cleo. They dated prior to the start of the series, and Clawd gave Cleo an amulet which she kept in her locker until it was stolen, as it's implied that she still holds romantic feelings towards him, despite the fact, Cleo broke up with him for unknown reasons. Cleo was also best ghoulfriends with Clawd's sister, Clawdeen Wolf, until their relationship dissolved due to Cleo and Clawd's break-up and the latter's heartbreak, making Clawdeen hate Cleo for the hurt she caused her brother and thus, igniting a feud between them, which only furthered once Cleo began dating Clawd's ex-best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Deuce Gorgon *'Start Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" *'Break Up:' "Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" Songs *"Fright Song" (featuring Catty Noir & Clawdeen Wolf) Appearances Season One (10/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Season Two (10/10) *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" *"Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile" *"Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish" *"Chapter Eighteen: School of the Damned" *"Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury" *"Chapter Twenty: Kill or Be Killed" Notes *Cleo has teal highlights in this version rather than gold highlights. Gallery :Category:Images of Cleo de Nile Cleo_de_Nile.png Cleo_de_Nile_(Season_2).jpg Cleo_de_Nile_(Season_3).jpg Cleo_flashback_2x06.png Deuce_2x10.jpg Cleo_de_Nile_(Artwork).jpg Cleo_de_Nile_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:New Salem Residents Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fear Squad Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 3 Characters (Monster High)